


The 'What-If' Apocalypse

by PuzzleSavant



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzleSavant/pseuds/PuzzleSavant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain and Abel are about to go to bed when Fate suddenly decides to intervene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'What-If' Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrwinter/gifts).



> Sometime ago on Twitter, Starr and I were talking about zombies. The conversation reminded me of my professor's strategy to surviving such an apocalypse - which was to place treadmills around his house; ergo, I decided to write a Starfighter FF with this idea included. Now, I know this isn't the exact Starfighter-Zombie story we were talking about, Starr, but since you like zombies and brought up the idea, I thought this should be dedicated to you. :3

_Click Click… Click Click Click…_

_Click Click Click Click Click Click Click Click_

“Really?!” shouted Cain, glaring from the bathroom door. One hand was still holding a towel to his soppy hair.

“What?” Abel asked with a perplexed look on his face. He thought Cain would be used to the typing by now. He had hoped it was one of those issues the Fighter grew accustomed to after weeks on the Sleipnir.

Stepping out of the bathroom and motioning with his hand, Cain asked, “Don’t you complete any of your work at the lab?”

“Yes.” answered the Navigator, continuing to type as he replied. “It’s just… I like working ahead and… there’s more to do.”

“Tch. If you asked me,” began Cain, granting droplets of water to find a home on the floor. “You have a little too much work to do. Hell, you can’t even hold a regular conversation with me.” He squeezed the ends of his hair, seeking to absorb more liquid into his towel. If he got it damp enough, he might be able to chuck it at Abel. “Too busy typing on that damn thing.” he mumbled.

      Of course, Cook’s prodigy refused to acknowledge Cain’s dampened mood - not even when the Fighter cocked his hip to display his sassy pique. Cain simply needed to grow more tolerant of the sound. After all, Abel had already agreed to stop working while the man slept, so it was only fair that he allow him to work while he was awake. Ergo, Abel replied to the situation, with what Cain perceived as indifference, with a simple hum and shrug of his shoulders.

“You know, I’m going to bed soon.”

“Mm-Hmm.”

“That means you have to turn it off.”

“Obviously.”

“… Soo-”

“Right now and soon… are two different things, Cain.”

“Hmph.” Cain shifted his weight onto his right leg while pursing his lips into a pout.

Abel still didn’t acknowledge him.

      Cain glared down at the blonde. The prospect of kicking the computer up and over his head was very appealing, but the device was also extremely durable and not worth the pain. Discarding that idea, along with his anger, Cain shifted back onto his left leg.

_Flop_

Both Fighter and Navigator looked towards the sound.

The towel had fallen.

      Seconds passed before Abel’s face began to redden. He knew what had been unleashed. If only his brain could figure out what to do with the dopamine, he would ignore the view and get back to work. Instead, his prodigal mind resolved to reboot itself.

      Cain, on the other hand, smirked approvingly at the towel. He hadn’t planned on copulating with his partner that night, but it seemed fate had other ideas. Abel could finish his work another time.

_Click Click Click Click CLICK CLICK CLICK_

Or so he thought…

      Cain’s eyes shifted upward to look at Abel. The boy was earnestly staring at the computer screen as if his life depended on it. His fingers skidded and dashed over the keys, and even bashed the board as if they were a whip on a horse’s hind, urging the creature to run faster. Apparently, the blonde’s brain had allotted him five minutes in which to meet his personal deadline; but there was no stopping the inevitable.

Amused, Cain decided to add salt to the wound. “Now what?” he asked, feigning innocence.

“Nothing,” replied Abel, bending his forehead so his eyes weren’t directly in line with Cain’s manhood. “Just ran into a hard problem.” he mumbled.

“Is it big?” smirked Cain.

“Nothing I can’t handle.”

“Well, don’t get all chocked up on me.”

      Abel gave pause to let out a sigh and then continued typing. He’d be damned if he was about to smile at anything Cain said. He sought to be a professional while he worked at all times, and he was adamant to express any amusement towards his partner’s jejune antics. Meanwhile, Cain took to drying off the rest of his hair by vigorously rubbing his head with the other towel. His flaccid manhood bounced and rocked as he did so, almost making a smirk grace Abel’s already humored lips.

“I’m sure it’s nothing you can’t wrap your head around.” said Cain as he chucked the towel into the corner of the dresser -he would put it in the bathroom in the morning. “Sucks that you have to be working this late - just try not to blow it out of proportions.”

“Cain...”

“He speaks!” Cain mocked, flopping onto the bed beside the blonde. Immediately he assumed a model’s enticing position, presenting his front to the boy. “Oh, speak again bright angel!”

Abel smirked. “Don’t you have something else better to do?” he asked, flicking Cain’s cover over his right love handle.

A pout graced Cain’s features, shortly followed by annoyance. Abel was a little too stubborn tonight. “Yeah. Sleep.”

      Abel looked into Cain’s eyes then, and found himself falling into their dark depths once more. The same promise that he discovered the night they switched was still there: passion. Cain’s unspoken words were the truth, even through the irked scowl that claimed his face.

      Coming out from those passionate depths, Abel found that sleep was a priority again; especially since it meant he could cuddle with Cain. “Yeah. That sounds like a good idea.”

      Cain mouthed a ‘finally’ while Abel shuffled his laptop to the side. He was almost tempted to start stroking himself and give the blonde a little show, but he thought Abel might like to have the honor. Better yet, he may ask to top again, and Cain was more than willing to let that happen. The thought of letting his Navigator take command of his body again was exciting, but Abel seemed to be on a different wave length.

“Tch. Real cute, Abel.” Cain snorted.

“What?”

“The cuddling.”

“I’m not cuddling, it’s snuggl- Are you hard?!”

Cain hissed at Abel’s hands. “Goddamn, Blondie! Warm up your hands first!”

“Sorry!”

      The Fighter’s brow creased as he peered at Abel’s scandalized visage. He wasn’t sorry – so he rolled over the blonde and pinned him to the bed.

“Well, I _had_ an erection, but you killed it off like that Colteron.” Abel smirked playfully at Cain. “You better fix it.” he said with a suggestive thrust.

“Can’t you have a regular conversation without bringing _that thing_ into the equation?”

“Sure I can! Watch me.”

      Abel gasped as Cain assaulted on his neck. The Fighter’s fingers, though rough with the occasional scab, were so pleasant and light to the touch as they floated over Abel’s skin. Goosebumps appeared as if they were summoned by those deceivingly elegant fingers… and tongue. He stretched his neck so that slimy extension could cover more ground – and he knew that Cain was pleased. The pink muscle slowly slid up Abel’s neck and into his ear, making him squirm and press against the Fighter’s chest from the slick sounds that he heard.

Cain released a throaty growl into the blonde’s ear. “What happened to our conversation, baby?”

“Nothing… Just waiting for when your mouth’s not full.”

“I don’t have good table manners.” he chuckled.

“I know.”

      Cain smiled and planted a final kiss on Abel’s new hickey. Every mark he planted on him made his chest swell with pride, but the real joy came from pleasuring Abel in the process.

“Hey, Cain… If you could be in any apocalypse, aside from this one, which one would it be?”

“What?” Cain sat up looking perplexed. “Where the fuck did that come from? And what apocalypse? We’re just fighting a war.”

“Right, but if this mission fails then - technically - there would be an apocalypse.”

“But we’re not going to lose. You said so yourself.”

“I know, but this is just a ‘what-if’ question.”

“Well, ‘what-if’ we had sex instead of this conversation?”

“Then you’ll lose. We won’t be able to have a normal conversation without your dick being mentioned.”

“And that’s a bad thing?”

Abel laughed in reply. “Just answer the question. I’m kind of curious now, anyway.”

The Fighter huffed in response, but ultimately decided to amuse the blonde. “Hmm... It would be a zombie apocalypse.”

“Zombies?... That’s so unrealistic.”

“Suspend your disbelief. Just picture it: I could shoot up hordes of zombies!”

“Along with your friends and family members who were turned _into_ zombies.”

“It’s all apart of the pains and pleasures in life.” Cain replied with a wink.

“Hmph.”

“What about you?”

“Me?”

“Da. What apocalypse would you choose?”

“Um… You know, I think I would choose the zombie apocalypse.”

“Heh. You wouldn’t survive.”

“Yes, I would!”

“You’d fly away from a gun’s kick-back!”

“No, I wouldn’t! I wouldn’t even use a gun!”

“And therein lies your demise.”

“No, listen! I would barricade myself inside my house-“

“That’s even worse!”

“Hold on!… I would barricade myself inside my house, and surrounding my house would be a thousand treadmills.”

“… Treadmills?”

“On high speed.”

“… Heh. Heh, heh… Hahaha!!! That… - ha, ha - could actually work!” laughed Cain.

Abel giggled in return. “Yup.”

“But what if the power goes out-”

“Solar panels.”

“Ahh. Heh. Well, aren’t we smart?”

“You like them that way.”

“I like ‘em when they spread their legs.”

Abel quirked an eyebrow at Cain’s suggestion. “Like this?” he asked.

“Ye~s.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ;-)


End file.
